Moments
by Duckett-1
Summary: Star Wars moments. Original ideas by me. Each chapter is a different part of the same story. Contains most characters from the prequel series and SW: The Clone Wars. Contains one or two OC characters. This is a terrible summary but please give it a chance!
1. Chapter 1

#1: Scars (Obi-Wan/OC pairing. Takes place before AOTC)

Obi-Wan walked through the Temple halls, making his way to the training room. When he walked in, he almost immediately spotted Tessa, an old friend and someone he wished was much more, sparring with Anakin Skywalker, his Padawan learner.

"Keep up, Ani!" Tessa mocked with a laugh. She whirled around, her foot connecting with Anakin's side.

"Oof!" Anakin grunted, hitting the mat below. "You fight dirty." He then complained, making Obi-Wan chuckle quietly. "Nah," Tessa replied, brushing wavy fallen pieces of her chocolate braid out of her face. "You just don't wanna admit I'm better than you." Anakin snorted, rolling his very blue eyes. Tessa turned to help Anakin up, revealing thick and thin white scars beneath her black tanktop. Her back was covered in them.

Anakin took her hand and she pulled Anakin to his feet.

"Well done, Knight Cox," Obi-Wan complimented, making Tessa yelp in surprise.

"Master Kenobi!" She exclaimed, placing a hand on her heart. "You're gonna give me a heart attack, old man!"

Obi-Wan chuckled again. "It would be the only way to kill you, I'm sure. A lightsaber hasn't worked." Tessa opened her mouth to protest, but closed it soon afterwards. "Fair enough," she replied with a slight grin.

Tessa looked at Obi-Wan, but just for a moment. It was long enough to take in every detail of his face. His thick auburn hair, his smooth fair skin, and most of all his eyes. Their deep blue-gray color reminded Tessa of a stormy ocean, but in a beautiful way. She'd never look at a storm at the beach the same way.

Tessa's eyes were the complete opposite, Obi-Wan observed in the moment they had looked at each other. Her eyes were a bright blue-green, the color of a calm ocean on a sunny day. In the sunlight her eyes turned translucent, making them look even more beautiful, at least to him. But rarely when she was dressed like she was, was Obi-Wan's attention on her eyes.

Tessa wore a black spaghetti strapped tanktop that showed the scars on her shoulders and upper back. Tessa was very self-conscious about her scars, but Obi-Wan thought they were beautiful. The thin, white scars that crossed and tangled with one another told a story, as did the thicker ones from battles with a lightsaber. The most prominent of the scars on her back; a thick scar from a battle with the Sith Lord, Darth Maul. It ran from her left shoulder, down her back and ended a her right hip.

Obi-Wan flinched at the sight of the scar. He blamed himself for that one.

All Jedi had scars, but not all of them were physical. Tessa was young enough to keep from having the most painful scars, the hardest to heal from. She didn't have many emotional scars yet, but they would come with time.

**Hey fellow Warsies! I know this isn't a very original idea, the one-shots and all, but give it a chance please! If anyone has any ideas for a one-shot then put it in the comments. Constructive criticism is welcome as well, just please don't be mean. **

**Here's some background on my OC, Tessa, if you're interested in her:**

**#1: Her full name is Tessa Naomi Cox**

**#2: As of Attack of the Clones, she is 23**

**#3: She is more powerful than Master Yoda with the Force**

**#4: She was born on Naboo**

**#5: Her family is close to Senator Amidala's**

**#6: She never knew her mother, but after three years of knowing Anakin Skywalker it was revealed to them that they were siblings**

**#7: Tessa's first Master was killed when she was 12, which Tessa blames herself for**

**#8: After Tessa's Master was killed, she was made an exception by the Council and trained by Qui-Gon Jinn while hew as training Obi-Wan Kenobi**

**#9: Tessa is three years younger than Obi-Wan Kenobi (ages altered for this) **

**#10: Tessa has been best friends with Obi-Wan Kenobi since she was three years old **

**#11: Tessa is the only known Jedi with ADHD, which she keeps a secret, and she is extremely claustrophobic**

**That's all about Tessa. If you want to read a story about her, there's one in the works on another website called ****_That Crazy Little Thing Called Love. _**


	2. Chapter 2

#2: Lightsaber Crystals

Arriving on the Crucible with the other Youngling Initiates, including Obi-Wan Kenobi, Tessa made sure to stay close to him. She was by far the youngest in the group, by three years at least.

The other initiates laughed and pushed each other around, except Obi-Wan.

"You'll be fine," He assured Tessa, trying to instill confidence, but to no avail. Tessa looked at him, her blue-green eyes bright with worry. "Wh-What if I don't find my crystal?" Tessa asked him quietly. "You will," Obi-Wan said gently, nudging her with his elbow to try and cheer her up. "You're the best initiate here. You'll find you're crystal, just let the Force guide you." Tessa still wasn't confident.

The Crucible landed, allowing the younglings to hear the roar of the blizzard winds on Ilum outside. Each one gathered their thick parkas and slipped them on, placing the hoods over their heads.

Each had a different shade of brown, except Tessa. Even her clothes were different than others. Her parka was a dark gray shade, the fur inside of her hood black and white.

Each youngling piled off the ship in order, seeing Jedi Knight Aayla Secura waiting beside a glacier wall. Both of her lekku were hidden by the hood of her parka, which was light brown with darker fur lining the hood.

"Welcome, young ones." She greeted, sending Tessa a slight smile. Aayla could sense her nervousness. She was very young for a Knight, and she was in this place when Tessa was found. "Inside, you will find the cave where you will retrieve your lightsaber crystals. But first, we must open the first door inside."

"How?" A Rodian boy asked, looking at Aayla. "We must work together," Aayla replied. "Call on the Force, all of you." She then ordered. All of the younglings did so.

The Force practically attached itself to Tessa, comforting her almost immediately. She was the most powerful youngling, maybe even Jedi in general, here.

"We will start with the youngest," Aayla said, her hazel eyes resting on Tessa. "Use the Force to open the door." She said softly.

Tessa closed her eyes, and put all her focus on the glacier in front of her. The force glided from around her toward the door, making the ground tremble and quake. "Good!" Aayla exclaimed happily, clearly impress with the eight year old's advanced abilities. Tessa opened the door a little less than halfway to fully open on her own. "Next!" Aayla called, and one by one the door slid open more and more. After the last youngling, Aayla pushed the door open the rest of the way.

After Aayla's complimenting of the group, which Tessa paid no attention to, the younglings walked inside.

The cave was beautiful. A high roof that sent in rays of the dim sunlight of the planet, making the bluish walls of the cave shimmer and sparkle. The blue lights shining around us made Obi-Wan's bright blue-gray eyes look unnaturally blue, as it did Tessa's blue-green ones.

Inside waited Master Yoda, the small green man's ears twitched as he smiled at the group of younglings. "Welcome, younglings," Yoda greeted.

"Hello, Master Yoda." The group of younglings chorused. "Best in your class, you five are." Yoda informed, looking across the small group.

Three humans, two female (Tessa, and the oldest in the class, Mya) and a male (Obi-Wan). One Rodian, male. One twi'lek, male.

"Inside this cavern, find you're lightsaber crystal, you will." Yoda continued to inform. "Teach a lesson, this will to each of you. Test you're standing as a Jedi. Show us what you're strengths and weaknesses are, it will." Yoda closed his eyes and raised a hand, making the light in the room reflect off of a crystalline like piece of ice. Aayla stood behind the younglings, watching Yoda closely. The transparent ice of a wall in front of us started to melt, revealing a cave filled with millions of crystals, all sparkling in different colors and shades.

"An hour, you will have before the door closes. If not out by then, trapped, you will be." Yoda warned before the group set off into the dark, though shimmering, cave.

**Hey fellow Warsies! As I said on the first chapter, constructive criticism is welcome, but please don't be mean! I promise I will do some of these with more action, the first two were kind of boring I know. Keep reading for me! Love you guys! **


	3. Chapter 3

#3: Selfless or Selfish? Part One (Has Obi-Wan/OC pairing in it, and Anakin/OC sibling stuff)

Anakin, Ahsoka, Obi-Wan and Tessa were dragged through a dark hall by trandoshans, a lizard-like race that had a tendency to be cruel and merciless.

"Yes, yes!" One hissed, his dull orange scaled curling into a smile. "Pretty prizes for Count Dooku. We're sure to get paid good for these." "I wonder what Dooku's going to do with this pretty one?" The other trandoshan thought aloud, wrapping his clawed fingers around Tessa's left arm, the razor-like claws digging into her skin, drawing blood. Obi-Wan's blue-gray flared with anger as the other trandoshan stuck a blaster into her lower back.

Tessa snarled and swung around, her elbow connecting hard with the orange trandoshan's chest. "Don't touch me!" Tessa growled, her blue green eyes wide and feral.

The trandoshan gasped, sounding more like a hiss, and stumbled back, clutching his chest.

The other trandoshan snarled, pushing Tessa's back and hitting her broken ribs from the first fight with them. Tessa snarled again, hiding a wince as she turned and spit at the greenish trandoshan's feet.

"Why you-!" The greenish trandoshan snarled, slamming his scaly hand into Tessa's face, fracturing her jaw.

"Tessa!" Anakin warned, reaching for his sister, but getting jerked back by a third trandoshan that had ahold on him and Ahsoka. "Brave one, aren't you?" The scaly creature hissed, jerking Tessa to her feet by her wavy chocolate hair, which had fallen from a ponytail.

"They need punished." The same trandoshan announced. "All of them!" His henchmen pushed the group of Jedi forward. He pulled out a whip; a regular leather whip that would gash and scar when hit with it. He scanned the group with his reptilian, slitted eyes. He pushed Tessa back down to her knees, making her kneel with the rest of the Jedi.

"You." He growled, pulling Anakin to his feet harshly. He shoved the whip into Anakin's arms. "Pick one." "No!" Anakin snarled, looking at the group of beaten Jedi in front of him. His sister, his former Master, or his own Padawan. Each of us were covered in dust and grime, but there wasn't much that the Jedi could do about that now.

"Choose!" The trandoshan snarled angrily. "Or we will kill them all!" The other trandoshan put a blaster to Ahsoka's back lekku. "Starting with the little one." Ahsoka shut her eyes tight, preparing for her death. It never came.

"Wait!" Tessa called, hopping to her feet quickly. "Me. I'll take the whip."

"No!" Anakin and Obi-Wan yelled in unison, the latter struggling against the trandoshan holding him to get to Tessa.

"Anakin, who would you rather it be?" Tessa snapped, looking at her brother with an intense gaze from her blue-green eyes. "Me, Ahsoka, or Obi-Wan?" Tessa's tone turned almost to a beg. "Let me take this. Please. Please, Anakin."

"Mmm. You are a brave one." The lead trandoshan observed with a hiss. He turned toward two others. "Tie her up," he ordered the others. "In front of everyone." The trandoshan examined me for a moment. "And, remove her shirt."

"What?!" Tessa yelped, dropping her gaze from Anakin's, who already looked apologetic. Ahsoka's sapphire blue eyes were pleading Tessa to change her mind, and Tessa couldn't bear to look at Obi-Wan.

"Anakin I swear-!" Obi-Wan threatened, still struggling to reach Tessa, who, no matter how hard she tried to hide it, looked terrified. Obi-Wan was pulling so hard to reach her, he was nearly dislocating his own shoulders.

They pulled Tessa and Anakin away, leaving behind Obi-Wan screaming with anger, and Ahsoka silently sobbing. Tears were streaking down Ahsoka's face, leaving clean lines down her white marks.

They threw Tessa down on the dirt covered ground, making dust fly up around her. She coughed and the trandoshans tied her wrists to a post, leaving her now shirtless back fully exposed for the whip. Anakin still had hold of the whip, though his hands trembled. The only thing shielding Tessa's back was the back of a sports bra, which she knew would soon be shredded.

"Forty lashes," the leading trandoshan ordered. "If you pull the whip and try not to hurt her I WILL make you do more."

Anakin raised the whip, but couldn't quite bring himself to hit Tessa

"Now!" The trandoshan shouted at Anakin's hesitation.

Obi-Wan and Ahsoka were pulled out to watch. The moment Anakin cracked the whip against Tessa's back, she cried out loudly, blood almost immediately pouring from the first gash placed on her back.

Anakin was holding back tears.

Obi-Wan snarled again and tried to lunge toward Tessa again, earning him a hard blow to the back that sent him to his knees.

Anakin struck Tessa again, making her scream again, and forcing Obi-Wan to drop his gaze, unable to bring himself to watch Tessa in pain with he and Ahsoka helpless to stop it.

Tears had now traced clean paths down Anakin's face, making his match Ahsoka's, who was still sobbing and trembling. "Stop it, Anakin! Please!" Ahsoka cried out, unable to watch her friend take this beating any longer. "Master! Please!"

The whip cracked horizontally on Tessa's back, across her shoulder blades. Tessa cried out again, tears finally spilling over and cleaning thin streaks down her face, even as the rest stayed covered in dust, grime, and now blood.

By the time, Anakin reached thirty lashes, he had framed the massive scar that the Sith Lord, Darth Maul had left on her back with the new gashes from the whip.

Tessa still couldn't bear to look at Obi-Wan. She didn't see him staring at her after five, or shaking with pure rage at ten lashes, or didn't see the rocks around the Jedi begin to levitate at twenty. But once it reached thirty, Tessa was too strong with the Force to ignore the feeling of the great Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi slipping closer and closer to the Dark Side every time her screams reached his ears. Tessa was the only thing to drive him so close to the Darkness, making her, in a first-person view, realize why attachment was forbidden for the Jedi.

Once Anakin gave Tessa the last lash, the trandoshans untied Tessa and dragged her to the cell, Tessa herself being practically unable to move. They threw her into the cell, literally, and Tessa skidded across the floor, making dirt and dust fly up around her and causing her to cough, which made her shredded back tense and caused even more intense pain.

The next prisoner to enter the tiny cell was Ahsoka. Tessa sat up, causing herself excruciating pain.

"Tessa!" Ahsoka exclaimed, dashing over to her with tears still streaking her face. "Why? Why did you take that?" Tessa gave Ahsoka a slight smile, placing a hand softly on her orange skinned shoulder. "I couldn't let you all die for my mistake." Tessa told her softly.

Ahsoka buried her face into Tessa's shoulder, shaking in fear and sadness for Tessa.

Tessa rubbed her back gently. "I'm okay, 'Soka. I've been through worse."

**Tessa's one tough cookie, right? I guess I should give a disclaimer: I own none of these characters except Tessa. She's ALL MINE! **

**Kinda scary to think of Obi-Wan on the Dark Side, isn't it? It almost gives you goosebumps! **


End file.
